My Love
by piratesquared
Summary: A drunk and affectionate Mycroft turns up late one night at Greg's office, and comes up with the cure to the loneliness Greg hadn't really realised he was feeling.  WIP
1. Chapter 1

**My Love**

The papers of Greg Lestrade's latest case landed with a messy flump as he dropped them down onto his desk, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. It had been a fortnight and they were no nearer an answer, even with Sherlock's help for the last three days.

Greg glanced at the clock blinking away on his phone, and sighed heavily as he saw it was heading for 11:30 pm. He scoffed at the memory of when someone actually cared if he worked this late, pushing the thought aside as quickly as it formed.

He looked up as he heard the door to the main office shut, knowing he was the only one still here he expected an eager cleaner to come into view, gasping when someone very different did. Mycroft Holmes, the one and only, appeared to be walking jovially towards his office, he grinned when he spotted Lestrade through the windows, then promptly walked into a filing cabinet.

Greg stood quickly as Mycroft reached his door, absently rubbing at his shoulder as he entered the room. "Ah! Inspector Lestrade!" "Holmes...?" Mycroft smiled widely at him, "I'm sure we can do away with such formalities, dear inspector." Dear? Oh... "Holm...Mycroft, are you drunk?" Mycroft's smile didn't waver as he tapped his umbrella on the floor, leaning heavily on it as he silently watched Lestrade.

Greg fidgeted uneasily, watching with a raised eyebrow as Mycroft swayed upright, tossing his umbrella into the corner with a flourish before advancing, however unsteadily, towards the desk. Greg slowly moved around to the front of his desk, not exactly sure how he was supposed to handle one of the most in control men he'd ever met, (second only to Sherlock), grinning and falling over himself like a child.

"Mycroft...don't you think you should go home?" Mycroft stopped dead, and stared up at him, as if he was only capable of one action at a time. "What are you talking about it's all completely fine. I am fine. Plus it's early. Why would I want to go home yet?" "Because you're trollied." Greg muttered quietly, "You do know where you are, don't you?"

Mycroft gazed around them for a moment, then frowned, then narrowed his eyes, widening again as he looked back at Greg. "Your office?" "Well done. And, why exactly?"

Greg flinched as Mycroft advanced on him again, wishing he'd never stepped out from behind his desk. Mycroft crowded into Greg's personal space, making him huddle back against the desk. "Is it so very bad that I just wanted to see you?" Greg frowned, Mycroft settling so close to him that Greg only had to glance sideways to meet his eyes.  
>"Why would you want to see me?"<br>Mycroft stared at him for a moment, a sway rocked through him and Greg almost moved out a hand to steady him. Mycroft frowned an utterly adorable frown at Greg, "I don't seem to be able to stand," "That would be the amount of alcohol in you." Mycroft smiled widely, swaying close to Greg's face. This time Greg did hold out a hand, gripping Mycroft's upper arm solidly in support. Mycroft seemed to lean into the touch, before focusing back on Greg's face.

"Because it's you."

"Sorry?"  
>"You asked me why I wanted to see you, because it is you. You're my favourite."<br>Greg's face twisted in confusion, "Sorry to repeat you here but, I'm your _favourite?_" Mycroft nodded quite decidedly, "Yes. My favourite."  
>"Of what, exactly?"<br>"Of all the people like you. The police."  
>Greg snorted, "I'm your favourite of all The Police?"<br>Another nod, "Yes."  
>"And do you often come visit people of authority when you're smashed?" Mycroft blinked, and then grinned, "Only if they're my favourite."<p>

Greg laughed despite himself, eyes closing briefly as he tried in vain to comprehend his current situation. Mycroft Holmes, the human embodiment of the British Government_, Sherlock's brother, for pete's sake!,_was stood in his office at 11:45pm, pissed as the proverbial fart, and was that...

Yes. He was nuzzling Greg Lestrade's neck.

Greg moved his arms to grip Mycroft's shoulders, giving a firm shove when Mycroft refused to budge. He fought against the action, pushing himself up against Greg's side, "My head feels funny, I don't like it." "Yeah, that usually happens when you down a whole mini bar...just keep still for a minute," Greg regretted the words instantly, Mycroft settled against Greg's chest, a happy sound escaped him as he snuffled up against the collar of Greg's shirt.

Greg just sighed, sliding one hand round to rub awkwardly over Mycroft's back, coming up to rest at the base of his neck.

"You're so gay when you're drunk."  
>"I am not gay."<br>"You are drunk though," Mycroft just smiled, and curled further into Greg, "I'm just affectionate."  
>"Drunkenly affectionate."<br>"Lovingly."  
>"Annoyingly! You're like a frigging cat."<br>"You like cats." "Not when they're trying to bloody get off with me, I don't." Greg frowned, "And how the hell do you know I like cats?" Mycroft just chuckled, "I have my ways."  
>"You know I could have you done for bugging my house?" "You won't though, plus you can't prove it, plus I can get out of anything."<p>

Greg rolled his eyes, knowing it was true. "Will you stop nuzzling my neck like that?" Mycroft didn't, instead pushing his face firmly against Greg's skin whilst letting loose with a full body stretch that rubbed up against Greg's own. Rather cat-like actually, bastard.

"You know when you said I like cats, that I'm not actually bloody attracted to them don't you? Acting like one won't get you anywhere." Mycroft raised his head, resisting the urge to shake his vision back into focus, highly unattractive, he instead narrowed his eyes for a moment until Greg's rather lovely face came back into view.

"And where, exactly, do you believe me to be intending to go?" Greg paused, Mycroft watching him steadily, he swallowed hard as he realised he was trapped; and a smirk pulled at Mycroft's lips as he watched Greg's throat dip. "I don't know," Greg said finally, and the smirk made itself firmly at home on Mycroft's face. "Well okay, I'll rephrase it then. My dear inspector, where would you _like_me to be trying to get to?"

Greg swallowed again as a suddenly apparently quite sober Mycroft dropped his eyes, shamelessly dragging them up the length of Greg's body before slowly and purposefully flicking them back to hold Greg's gaze. Greg's breath hitched unhelpfully in his throat, coming out as a sort of tangled whine that did nothing to help his desperate last attempts to refuse what was happening. "Greg..." he held back a flinch as a long finger trailed slowly along his hip, dropping his arms to the desk as Mycroft's hands slid around his waist.

"Are you sad Greg?" "What?" "Are you lonely? You seem it, to me. You seem lonely." "I'm fine." "Hmm. Is that why you're working late, again?" "The case needs," "The case. Greg, you know full well Sherlock would happily stay up till all hours poring over whatever you gave him, but yet here you are, in your dark office all alone." Greg's eyes fell to the floor, "Don't you want to go home, Greg? Is it no better then here?" Greg stared defiantly at the ground, refusing to meet Mycroft's eyes though he knew Mycroft could read him, and everyone else, like a book. Mycroft's fingers kneaded his hips, pulling lightly at his shirt.

"Why are you doing this?" "What?" Greg lifted his head, an utterly dejected look on his face. "Why are you even here, Mycroft? Go home." Mycroft pressed harder at Greg's hips, thumbs rubbing comforting circles on his tummy. "I want to be here." "Well I want to go home." "You need me here." "Mycroft..." "You need _someone, _Greg." Greg's stomach gave an awful twinge, and he slumped down on the desk. "Mycroft, leave me alone. I'm tired, and you're...well I don't know what exactly is going on with you but you should leave."

"Why are you trying to shut me out?" "I'm not," "I'm afraid you are," Greg sighed, "Please don't do this now." "What do you want Greg? Right now, really?" Greg shrugged, though he knew what he'd love, "Three, no four beers, my sofa and the telly, then my bed and..." here he stopped the thought, blaming the flush that started to flicker on his cheeks on Mycroft's intense gaze and not where his mind was leading. Mycroft gave his hip a squeeze, "and what?" Greg sighed again, "And a warm body in it."

"I could probably stretch to the beers?" Mycroft said jokingly, but his hands continued with their silent support on Greg's hips. Greg laughed, "Thanks, but I think you've had enough." Mycroft smiled, noticing but not mentioning how Greg had never bothered to move his hands, and slowly started to pull Greg's shirt out from where it was tucked in his trousers.

Greg shuddered, and looked down, "Mycroft...seriously?" "I've just thought, I might be able to sort out more then just the beer..." He pulled Greg's shirt free, and slid his hands up inside, delighting in the tiny shiver that rumbled through Greg's body at the touch. "Mycroft..." "Don't deny me now, Greg. You've already made it more then clear you're not against this." Greg sighed deeply as Mycroft's fingers ghosted up over his ribs, shirt rumpling up against Mycroft's arms, "You might as well, ah, try and enjoy yourself." Greg tried to glare at Mycroft, but then Mycroft was leaning closer, and all Greg could think about was that mouth. That beautiful eloquent mouth that spoke words so perfectly, that spun lines that drew you in and tied you up and made you spill every part of yourself. That perfect mouth, that was moving closer, and pushing up against his own. Greg was hit by a wave of lust as his lips readily parted against Mycroft's, a truly sinful tongue sliding boldly into his mouth, like it belonged there. Maybe it did, wondered Greg, as his hands moved to clutch at Mycroft's shoulders once more.

The kiss soon got heavier and before Greg really knew it he was sitting on the edge of his desk, Mycroft pushing up between his legs and the majority of his shirt buttons were open. Mycroft had one hand on the back of Greg's head, tilting him sideways to gain an even deeper entry to his mouth, dropping his other to Greg's waist. He dipped it even lower to run a concentrated pattern over him, drawing out groans from his movements on Greg's groin only to swallow them up with his tongue. "Mm...Croft," "Croft? Is that what you're calling me now?" Greg smirked, looking stunning with his head tipped back and pupils widening with every stroke of Mycroft's hand.

"How about Croftsy?" "How about we never mention that again?" Greg laughed, and Mycroft delighted in the sound, snuffling into the ticklish spot on Greg's neck just to try and draw it out of him again. His hands returned to Greg's chest, running up and down his ribs as Greg sought out his mouth, kissing him deeply. Mycroft groaned as Greg shifted against him, feeling the rewards of his effects pressing deftly through Greg's trousers. He reluctantly pulled away from Greg's mouth, hands pressing flat over his chest.

"Don't suppose you fancy taking this elsewhere?" Greg stared up at him for a minute, brain trying to process both the words leaving Mycroft's mouth and why exactly it had left his own. He finally managed to get out, "What?" then frowned at his own incoherency. Mycroft simply smiled, "I do believe you had a list. A list that seemed to revolve rather largely around your flat." Greg took a deep breath, "You want to come back to mine?" Mycroft smirked, "Well, if you're offering?" Greg closed his eyes with a grin, "I walked right into that, didn't I?" "Afraid so, dear, but shall we go?" Greg hesitated for a moment, and Mycroft moved close to him, buttoning up Greg's shirt.

"We don't have to do anything that wasn't on your list..." he mumbled into Greg's ear, dropping a kiss below it before pulling back into view. Greg nodded slightly, and Mycroft moved back so he could slip down off the desk. "We can take my car," Greg blinked at him, "Your car is here?" "Of course. How do you think I got here?" "You mean your car, and driver, has been here this whole time." Mycroft merely shrugged, "and?" Greg grinned, "you really don't live in our world at all, do you?" Mycroft smirked, "only when it suits me." He drifted near Greg and ran a hand over his arse, Greg stepped away, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Come on then," Mycroft scooped up Greg's jacket from it's haphazard existence on a chair and ushered Greg from the room, only to swing back through the door a second later, "Sorry, my darling..." he muttered as he grabbed his umbrella, and followed Greg out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love  
>Chapter 2<strong>

The short car ride to his house was torture. Mycroft quickly motioned Greg inside as soon as they reached it, muttering something through the front window to his driver then joining him on the seats. Greg turned to speak to Mycroft as they pulled away but stopped, staring straight ahead.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows at Mycroft, "You were about to ask me something?" Greg shrugged, "I was going to ask how you know where I live, but realised it'd be pointless." His feelings were confirmed by Mycroft's smile, "exactly." Mycroft regarded him for a moment, "You can relax you know." Greg sighed but leaned back against the seats, sinking happily into the plush leather. He didn't realise his eyes had closed until he felt a presence next to him, Mycroft's hand covered his, and his lips touched Greg's neck.

Greg's eyes snapped open, and Mycroft chuckled at his side. "What are you doing?" "Really now, forgotten already?" Greg huffed loudly, "Shut up, can you not wait?" Mycroft simply stared, "Worried about my driver? How sweet of you Greg but believe me, he's seen and heard far worse." Greg frowned, and flumped back against the seat.

Mycroft just hummed under his breath and shuffled right up next to him on the seat. "Mycroft seriously..." Apparently blatantly ignoring people's wishes ran deep in the Holmes family, as his mouth returned to Greg's neck, hand slipping over to his thigh as his lips attached themselves to the sensitive skin below his ear. Greg's hand gripped the seat, legs unconsciously spreading as Mycroft's hand headed upwards. His head fell back against the headrest when Mycroft cupped him through his trousers, an unholy noise left his mouth as Mycroft dragged the zip down on his fly, deft fingers slipping inside and over the thin fabric of his underwear.

The hand that wasn't leaving irremovable dents in the leather flailed around for a moment before settling on Mycroft's shoulder, pushing him back into view. Their eyes met for a moment, Greg's breath hitched as Mycroft's eyes narrowed a fraction and then they were kissing, Greg pushed up against the side of the car as Mycroft leaned over him. Greg opened his mouth to Mycroft's pressing tongue, gasping into the kiss as the button on his trousers gave and Mycroft's hand slid completely around him. "God..." Mycroft smirked against Greg's lips, "Not quite my usual nickname but close enough," Greg growled softly, nudging their mouths together again. Mycroft kissed him deeply, pulling back to stroke his tongue over Greg's lip, "how far away do you live?" Greg laughed breathlessly, "We should be there soon, control yourself." Mycroft sighed horribly, the hand over Greg's crotch gave a concentrated squeeze, Greg's hips twitching in response.

Suddenly Mycroft removed his hand, fastening Greg's trousers up and giving his groin a pat for good measure. Greg's face was a picture of confusion, "I hope for your sake you meant soon, Greg. I'm not exactly accustomed to waiting." That shouldn't have been arousing, but Greg's body throbbed with it all the same.

Thankfully it only took another five minutes of probably not quite legal driving to get them to Greg's modest house. "Go open the door, I'll only be a moment." Greg shrugged and climbed out the car, subtly rearranging himself before heading for his front door. He gave a silent rejoice when he found his keys in his pocket, and had just fumbled them into the lock when Mycroft stepped up behind him, his car pulling off down the street.

Greg had barely got the door shut when Mycroft's hands were back at his hips, spinning him round and holding him up against the wood, lips quickly finding his own. Their mouths parted easily, Greg absently wondering how he'd got so used to this in so little time then Mycroft's knee was pushing between his legs and he gave up on thinking, hands gripping Mycroft's trousers and pulling him closer. They kissed roughly, opened mouthed and panting against each other as Greg all but rubbed off against Mycroft's leg. Mycroft broke the kiss, Greg's whine matching perfectly with the feeling of loss his own body projected to him, gripping Greg's shoulders and holding him still until their eyes met.

"I believe there was something mentioned about a sofa?"

Greg didn't even take the time to think, pushing Mycroft off him before grabbing his arm and tugging him through to the living room, dropping down onto his sofa and reaching for Mycroft to join him, the other quickly settling over him. They stared at each other for a moment, pupils wide due to the muted moonlight being the only light in the room. Mycroft closed the gap between them, lips meeting in a slow, deep kiss as their hands roamed over each other, Mycroft's slipping down Greg's chest as Greg's own took to Mycroft's back. He held himself up as Greg shifted underneath him, a leg dropping from the sofa as he made room for Mycroft to settle between them.

He pulled away from Greg's mouth to pepper kisses along his jaw, dipping under to his neck. Greg smiled, head tilting to offer up more to Mycroft's mouth. "This wasn't exactly what I imagined when I thought of my sofa," he felt Mycroft's delicious chuckle rumble through his neck, "I'm afraid I don't really watch television," Greg shrugged, "You're not missing much." He muttered, hand latching on to Mycroft's head to urge him back for another kiss. Greg took the lead this time, taking the time to explore Mycroft's mouth, he gave an experimental suck on Mycroft's tongue and was rewarded with the man's hips rubbing into his own. Mycroft actually groaned, and pulled back to stare unfocused at Greg. "I don't suppose, err, we could move on to the next thing now?" Greg slouched back on the sofa, "What was that, exactly?" He spoke quietly, raising a hand to Mycroft's face. "I do believe it rather heavily involved your bed." "So it did." "I'd take you there myself but I don't know where it is." Greg smirked, "No cameras in that room then?" "I do afford you some privacy Greg." "I'm still not sure whether you're joking about that." Mycroft merely smiled down at him and Greg shook his head. "Get off me then," Greg waited as Mycroft climbed off the sofa, and stood up heading for the door. He reached behind him for Mycroft's arm, pretending not to notice when he instead grabbed his hand, gripping it tight as he led Mycroft upstairs.

They moved straight into his bedroom, hands staying joined even as Greg closed the door, Mycroft pulling him away from the light switch and into the centre of the room. He loosed Greg's hand only to take hold of Greg's jacket, pushing it down and off his arms, throwing it into the chair in the corner. Greg moved close, arms wrapping around Mycroft's shoulders as he pushed their mouths together. He felt hands at his hips, rubbing them through his shirt before slipping up over his chest, settling at his collar for a moment before setting to work on his buttons. Greg just focused on Mycroft's mouth, pushing and sucking to figure out how Mycroft liked it best. He ran his tongue over Mycroft's encouraging it back into his own mouth then pushing back up against it with his own. Mycroft groaned heavily, fingers fumbling for a moment before he regained his mind, and got Greg's shirt open. He broke from Greg's mouth to kiss again at his neck, fingers now unrestricted by clothing trailed openly over his ribs, stretching round to run over his nipples and draw a sinful whine from Greg's lips. A soft squeeze of his neck brought Mycroft's head back up and he smiled at the look on Greg's face. "Bed?" Greg nodded eagerly, pausing only to pull Mycroft's jacket off and kick off his shoes and socks. Mycroft sat on the edge, removing his own with slightly more care, Greg standing in front of him. One glance up filled his sight with that glorious chest, and Mycroft fell back on the bed, pulling Greg on top of him.

"I know it may seem a little late to ask but, have you done this before?" Greg hid his face, voice quiet as he answered, "course." "University?" "didn't everyone?"

Mycroft smirked, "oh yes, you'll know what you're doing then." Greg frowned down at him, "Christ its been years, I don't have any of that stuff..." Mycroft smiled, "That's okay, honestly that's all okay." Greg still looked unsure, Mycroft reached up, a palm on either side of Greg's head, encouraging him down for another kiss. This one was gentle, a mere pressing together of mouths, lips barely parted as they kissed slowly. Mycroft determined to show Greg it didn't matter what they did, or how they did it. All Mycroft wanted was him.

Greg's chest was too much for Mycroft to resist and his hands soon found their way back to it, sliding up around his waist and up over his back. Greg gasped against his lips as Mycroft softly dragged his nails up over the still unexposed skin. Greg moved from Mycroft's mouth, holding himself up on his knees as he undid Mycroft's waistcoat, letting it fall open as he quickly did the same to his shirt. Greg shifted back on the bed as Mycroft sat up, letting both the waistcoat and shirt fall from his arms and tossing them onto the floor as Greg stripped off his own, leaving it on the bed.

Mycroft pulled Greg close again, leaning up against him as Greg straddled his legs to the bed. Both men gasped as their chests came into contact, "God, Mycroft..." "We've discussed that, Greg." Greg smiled down at him, shifting to press his groin against Mycroft's, grinning wide at the reaction it caused. Mycroft batted his hands at Greg's shoulders, him moving back enough for Mycroft to get his hands to Greg's trousers, once again opening his fly. Greg pushed Mycroft's hands away as he started to push down his trousers, falling beside him on the bed and raising his hips to quickly shove them down. Mycroft helped him free his legs, then ran his hands up them, hands stroking up Greg's thighs then splaying out over his hips as they raised in a not so subtle hint.

"Patience Greg, can't you control yourself?" Greg glared at him, but from his slouched position on the bed, lips red and pupils wide with lust, it wasn't very convincing. "Mycroft...come on," he smiled, hands moving up Greg's chest before backing off, quickly disposing of his own trousers and coming back to Greg in just his underwear. "You know, I don't think I've ever even seen you take your jacket off before now," Mycroft smiled widely, "Why does everyone think I'm such a stiff?" Greg merely raised his eyebrow, and Mycroft laughed, pinning him down by the shoulders and kissing him deeply.

His hands moved down Greg's chest again, fingers dancing along the waistband of his boxers. Greg's hips twitched and Mycroft smirked, pulling them down and leaving Greg lying bare on the bed. Mycroft paused as he made to move back over to him, stopping in his position at the bottom of the bed to simply look at Greg. His eyes scanned up from his feet pushing down in the sheets, legs trembling with the emotions running through him, gaze flashing over the obvious need between Greg's legs, over his stomach, rising and falling hard with his deep breaths, taking in his sweat dampened chest and following the deep red flush that covered his neck, over his puffy parted lips until their eyes locked together. Greg was staring straight at him, an arched eyebrow a sharp contrast to the deep lust blown pupils in his eyes, silently challenging Mycroft and begging him to continue at the same time. Mycroft didn't realise he was biting his lip until he smirked, dropping his eyes for a second before shifting on the bed, crawling close to Greg.

He lay next to him on the bed, pulling Greg's leg up over his own and leaning back until Greg was lying over him. Their mouths met again, Mycroft taking hold of Greg's hips and pulling them down to his own. Greg whined as he was pressed up against the rich fabric of Mycroft's underwear. "You need to get those off," Mycroft smirked, simply raising his hips up into Greg's again. Greg huffed against his lips, "go on then." Greg reluctantly pulled away from Mycroft, quickly stripping him of his underwear and returning to lean over him. Mycroft pulled him back down over him, and the two cried out as their bare skin came in contact for the first time.

"Oh God, Mycroft..." Mycroft shushed him, murmuring soothing nonsense as his hands returned to Greg's hips, he shifted on the bed until Greg was straddling one of his legs, their groins pushed up together. "I don't know what you want me to do?" "Just _move_, Greg." Greg gave a testing move with his hips and groaned deeply at the sensation it sent through him, with a similar noise escaping Mycroft Greg figured he'd done something right and repeated the action, soon growing more confident and pressing down into each thrust up against Mycroft.

Mycroft shifted beneath him and Greg groaned helplessly as it brought their groins into direct contact. The feeling took Greg over, and his thrusts gained purpose, rubbing up against Mycroft with increasing need. Mycroft stared up at Greg, his eyes tightly shut and body trembling with the effort of holding him up. He moved one hand up to grip at Greg's shoulder, supporting him as he managed to get another down between them, wrapping it around both their cocks and pushing them together. Greg's mouth gaped as his eyes shot open and found Mycroft's still watching him, "Carry on, Greg..." His voice wasn't so steady now, usual calm demeanour taken over by the lust building not so calmly inside him. Greg frowned, stretching out his arms before moving back to his previous rhythm. The added friction provided by Mycroft's hand was delicious and Greg was soon thrusting without care, Mycroft's hips rocking up to meet him every time he pushed down, hand holding keeping them where it delivered the most pleasure possible for the both of them.

Greg wasn't going to last long now, Mycroft could see the strain on his face as he attempted to hold back, the hand on his shoulder slipped over to rest where it met with his neck, thumb stroking softly over the flushed hot skin. "Greg...Greg look at me," his eyes opened, staring deep lidded down at Mycroft, "You're close aren't you, how close Greg?" he moaned, "tell me..." "Ugh, close really...really close, need to." "Do it then, come Greg just let it go," "No. No you need to..." Mycroft smiled, "Believe me, I'm not all that far off myself," his voice shook at the end and Greg bit his lip, a strangled noise slipped past. "Come Greg, do it for me, I want to see you," "I can't..." "come on Greg, just come... You could come in my mouth if you don't want to get it all over me." Greg made a sound that was almost a sob and shook his head, "no, won't last that long..." "come on then, my love, come for me." Greg's head dropped down, and his hips rolled hard against Mycroft's. Three more desperate thrusts and he was coming, hips stuttering as he released between them, Mycroft loosing himself to stroke Greg gently through his orgasm. He ignored the effect Greg's noises had on him, pretending he didn't notice the deep thump his stomach and cock gave in almost unison as his name slipped out on a wasted breath before Greg fell down on top of him. Mycroft gave him a moment, freeing his hand (and wiping it not so discreetly on Greg's sheets,) before running them both up and down his arms. He sighed as Greg's breathing started to slow, and his own arousal became undeniable. He knew it wouldn't take long, felt that delightfully numb feeling creeping in on his senses.

Mycroft rolled them over on the bed, Greg spreading out obscenely beneath him as Mycroft settled over him, rutting hard against Greg as he tried to come back down. It took barely a minute, Greg pushed himself up, pulling Mycroft's head onto his shoulder as his hips snapped against Greg's thigh. He bit into Greg's shoulder as he came and collapsed half on top of him.

After a while, when his breathing was thankfully back under control, Mycroft slipped off of Greg, lying next to him as Greg kicked the sheets free and pulled them up.

Mycroft frowned as he kissed the mark on Greg's neck, "I fear that might leave a bruise." "Good." Greg replied quietly, rolling over on the bed. "I hope everyone sees it, I hope your brother sees it and bloody figures out it was you." Mycroft smiled, "I think the last thing Sherlock needs is more fire against me. Or you, for that matter." Greg smirked, "Well it's no worse then I've seen left by him on John." Mycroft frowned, "Sorry?"

"They're shagging, Mycroft." His face lit up with realisation. "Ah yes, that." "Baker Street's worst kept secret," Greg said through a yawn as he curled up against Mycroft, "Oh err." Mycroft grabbed his hip as he made to shift away, "Its fine Greg."

Greg smiled widely then, pushing himself up against Mycroft and nuzzling into his shoulder. Mycroft just pulled the covers up over them properly, wrapping Greg up in his arms. He stared down at him for a moment, sighing before saying quietly, "you know I may have to go before you wake up?" Greg froze then glanced up at Mycroft, "then wake me up before you leave." Mycroft nodded, kissing Greg deeply before pulling him close, head more on Greg then the pillow as they drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love  
>Chapter 3<strong>_  
><em>

_Greg? Greg I've got to leave now... Greg, yes, I have to... I will, me too... Go back to sleep now love, I'll see you soon..._

Greg groaned as his alarm went off, burying his head in his pillow for as long as he could stand the noise before reaching blindly to turn it off. He yawned widely, wondering why he was so tired, pushing himself up on the bed his second thought was how exactly he got home. The charming answer to both hit him in a rush. "Oh, Mycroft... Oh God, I slept with Mycroft!" the resulting twinge in his belly wasn't at all what he would've imagined, expecting to feel shocked by the whole thing he instead felt rather happy, with a tinge of sadness mixed in from where he'd woken alone. It was then he vaguely remembered Mycroft shaking him awake, fuzzy words clearing as he whispered that he had to leave. Greg sighed, sitting still on the bed until he realised the time, jumping up and heading for the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a towel around his waist, quickly stripping the bed with only a vague feeling of embarrassment.

Work was torture, Greg couldn't concentrate. He'd swiftly taken the new details passed to him as he arrived and hidden himself away in his office, not realising he'd sat merely staring at them until fifteen minutes later when someone came in asking after his opinion. It had taken four cups of coffee and a sandwich of slightly questionable content but Greg had somewhat managed to regain his composure come midday, settling down and attempting to make some headway with the case. Then Sherlock arrived; and when his mere presence sent Greg's brain screaming for Mycroft, Greg knew he was screwed. Sherlock stopped mid sentence of a particularly long speculation, spinning on his heel to glare at Greg. "You're not listening." Greg rubbed at his eyes, "Sorry. Late night." Sherlock's eyebrow raised in a painfully familiar motion that made Greg's stomach twinge. He leaned in closer to him, eyes darting over his face and down, smirking as Greg's breath hitched. He noticed the beginnings of darkened skin just beneath his collar and stood back up straight, pointing at Greg's shoulder. "So I can see." Greg frowned, hand twitching to rub his neck but he resisted the chance of giving Sherlock more satisfaction. "And here's me thinking this case was important...obviously not as much as your, _personal life._" "At least I have a bloody personal life." Greg muttered, pulling a face at Sherlock as his eyes narrowed briefly at the comment. "look just...tell me the important bits, alright?" Sherlock gave a disgusted sigh, but started again.

It was late when Greg finally got to leave, and he'd be lying if he hadn't even at least considered Mycroft turning up at his office again. He shook his head of the notion as he climbed inside his car and headed for home. The memories got harder to ignore once he was back inside his house. Sitting on his sofa just reminded him of Mycroft sprawled over him, heading upstairs he saw his bed still stripped from the morning, and remaking it took twice as long as he tried hard to not picture Mycroft pinning him to the sheets. He changed quickly as his mind played a constant show of how differently it went last night. He sighed as he pulled the covers back, his bed seemed larger as he slipped into it and he curled up in the middle, quickly closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the empty space next to him.

Another two days passed with no word from Mycroft and the pleasant buzz Greg had had since that morning had worn off, leaving a bitter feeling in his stomach. He was even more snappy then usual, barely holding back against Sherlock's usual remarks and taking it all out on Sally when she dared to utter freak in his presence. Greg lied to himself that it wasn't because Sherlock was constantly reminding him of Mycroft, that the fact that he was taking the remark personally wasn't a sign of him caring about Mycroft at all. Every little thing had started to annoy him, and he was starting to hate being at home. The place seemed more lonely now then it had in ages.

He finally broke one afternoon during a row with Sherlock as he casually commented that Greg should 'find whoever gave you that mark on your neck and have them calm you down", only just resisting replying with a quip about him and John because the man himself was present. And John was the only one not pissing him off, nice bloke that he was. He stormed from his office without any real direction, somehow ending up near the coffee machine. He spun round, smacking his hand off it as his anger bubbled up inside, causing Sally to jump as she exited the room near him. She flinched as he looked up at her and Greg felt like a bastard, "Sorry." "No. It's fine." "The anger's not directed at you." She paused and seemed to contemplate her next words, unusual for Sally but Greg figured it wasn't a bad change. "Sir, why don't you go home?" "Are you kidding, we're snowed under!" "...You don't seem well, Sir." Her eyes were wide with meaning as she stared at him and Greg sighed horribly, "No, I'll be fine...I might just go out for half hour or something, get a break." "Probably be for the best." She agreed, and Greg nodded to her as she passed him, he headed back into his office and decided not to mention the sheepish pout on Sherlock's face, figuring John had put him in his place he smiled to the other man, before turning to one of his staff. "I'm going to head out for a while, get some fresh air. Let me know if anything advances."

Greg sighed as he stepped outside the station, zipping his coat up before staring down the street, realising he had nowhere to go he resigned himself to strolling aimlessly around London. He frowned as he walked out on to the main streets, getting lost in the crowds that always filled them around midday. He stepped aside a woman with an obnoxiously sized pram and happened to spot a security camera hanging down off the wall. He wondered for a moment if Mycroft could see him then, before shaking his head and forcing himself to move, staring down at the ground.

Greg hadn't meant to be gone long so he was surprised when he checked the time sometime later and saw that two hours had passed. His phone hadn't rung once, (_whether from the Yard or, well, anyone else..._) but Greg took that as more of them not wanting to piss him off further then a sign of the status of the case.  
>Sherlock and John were gone when he got back to the station, but there was a note folded up on his desk,<p>

_"sorry about Sherlock, he seems naturally ignorant if someone's having a bad day, I'll keep him away from you unless you need him. John."_

Greg smiled at the note and pulled out his phone, sending a quick message John.

_'It's not your fault, Sherlock's a big boy he knows what he's saying. Tell him I'll be in touch the __second I do.'  
><em>  
>He received a reply sometime later.<p>

_"will do, don't let the case get the better of you, you looked worn out."_

Greg knew it was just the doctor in John coming out as usual but smiled at the concern.

_"I'll be fine, thanks John."_

It was getting on for eight before Greg noticed the time again, having thrown himself into his work after he returned. He sighed, pushing back from his desk and rubbing at his eyes. He frowned as he heard his phone buzz on the desk, and confusion only increasing at the unknown number that flashed up.

"Greg Lestrade."  
>"Greg..."<br>Greg's stomach gave a hard thump. "Mycroft?"  
>"Hello, love."<br>"Mycroft what do you want?"  
>"Working again are you?" Greg frowned as he ignored the question, "Of course I am. Mycroft..."<br>"On your own? It's getting late, you should go home."  
>"Wish I could." Greg mumbled without thinking, a chuckle sounded on the end of the phone.<br>"Then come outside, I'll take you home."  
>"Are you here now?"<br>"Where else would I be?"

_Well wherever you've been for the past 3 days_, Greg thought bitterly, but his need to see Mycroft again overruled any of the remaining bad feeling and he reluctantly agreed. "I'll be down in a minute. Straight home though."

"But of course, I'll be waiting." Greg sighed horribly as Mycroft hung up, standing up to tidy up his desk. He knew he was stalling on purpose, he was dying to see Mycroft again but he wasn't sure whether the sight of the man who had taunted his mind ever since that night would have a good effect. Part of Greg wanted to punch Mycroft in the face, most of him just wanted to kiss it. He sighed again, with his desk perfect and no other reason to stay, he grabbed his things and headed out the building.

Greg was determined to not let Mycroft off, to not pretend that the three days of silence didn't happen. He frowned at the black car pulled up a little way down the street from the station, slowly walking up to it as the door opened. Greg slipped inside the car and instantly hated himself for the butterflies that started in his stomach the moment he set eyes on Mycroft again. Mycroft showed no such worry, sitting up straight in his seat and welcoming Greg with a wide smile. "Greg!" "Mycroft." he replied, slipping into the seat next to him.

"How was your day?" "Fine." Greg shrugged, '_if you leave out the part where I screamed at my staff and moped around London thinking about you...' _Mycroft moved up to him, "Good." He smiled again, leaning close he caught Greg off guard, brushing a kiss against his cheek. He mistook Greg's annoyed sigh as encouragement, twisting round to reach his lips.

Mycroft frowned as Greg pushed him away, leaning back in for a kiss only to be denied a second time. "Greg, what's wrong?" Greg merely huffed, staring out the window and away from Mycroft.  
>"Hm. So do I have to guess?" Greg rolled his eyes, "You just expect me to … forget it." Mycroft moved forward, "No, go on, you obviously have something you need to get off your chest." Greg sighed, spinning round to glare at Mycroft, "Three days Mycroft! Three days and not a word! I know it doesn't sound like much but after that night..." He stopped and Mycroft frowned again, reaching a hand across the small gap between them and settling it on Greg's thigh. "What?" Greg stared down at his lap, and Mycroft's hand. "I thought you'd sobered up and realised your mistake" Mycroft pulled Greg into a hug, "Oh Greg..." A hand on his chin had him lift his head, and Mycroft pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Greg reluctantly sighed into it, Mycroft wrapping him in up in his arms as they kissed softly. Mycroft shuffled backwards, bringing Greg with him until they were sat in the corner of the seats, Mycroft had one leg swung up on the leather, with Greg lying on his chest, his knees bent up in front of him.<p>

Greg smiled as Mycroft's arms drew around him again, "Not had your fill of me yet then?" Mycroft grinned, burying a kiss in Greg's hair. "Not for a long time." The car seemed to take the long way around to Greg's house, not that he cared as he relaxed back against Mycroft, tracing patterns up his sleeves as Mycroft's arms tightened around him. "So what's the plan for tonight then?" "Well, I thought we could go back to that offer of your sofa and the telly." Greg smiled, "you don't watch telly." "So? I don't usually cuddle up with Inspectors in the back of my car but hey, new experiences and all that." Greg gripped Mycroft's arm, "I should hope you don't." Mycroft gave his chest a reassuring squeeze, "Well okay, I don't have any beer though." "Well I'm not exactly a beer person Greg but," he let go of Greg, shifting on the seat, "If you pull that seat up there..." "Is that a mini bar?" Mycroft smirked, "bloody hell this car really has got everything." "But of course, did you ever doubt me? And I suppose it was meant to be a mini bar but well, it suits so well as a wine cooler."

Greg pulled a bottle out at random, handing it over to Mycroft who smiled warmly, "Perfect." It wasn't long until they pulled up outside Greg's house, Greg once again going to open the door and smiling to himself as he heard Mycroft's car pull away, increasingly familiar hands at his waist as he pushed the door open. The kiss in the hall was nothing like the first night, Mycroft holding Greg by his arms as their mouths met for a moment before strolling off to the living room, Greg rolled his eyes with a smile, throwing the lock down on the door before following him.

Mycroft had already shed his jacket when Greg entered, turning to face him with a smile. Greg quickly removed his own, throwing it over a chair before stepping up to Mycroft, he leaned in close, tilting his head for a kiss that was quickly granted. He let Mycroft push against him, mouth surrendering to his tongue as he slipped his hands down, undoing the buttons on Mycroft's waistcoat. They broke apart as the garment fell open, Greg slid his hands around Mycroft's waist and kissed him twice more before moving over to the TV. "There should be glasses for that in the kitchen." He said pointing at the wine Mycroft had stood by the sofa, "Which is where, exactly?" Greg looked up from the television, "Oh...yeah, err, back in the hall, door at the end." Mycroft smiled, slipping his shoes off and pulling his tie loose as he headed back to the hall.

When he returned Greg had settled on the sofa, his own shoes resting near Mycroft's with his feet stretched out in front of him. He took the filled glass Mycroft offered to him and made to get up but Mycroft merely flapped a hand at him, instead nudging his leg off the sofa and sitting between them, shifting until they were in a reverse of their position in the car. He carefully stood the bottle back down by the sofa, taking a sip from his own glass before relaxing back against Greg. "So, what are we watching?"

Much later on, when the wine had been long since finished and Mycroft had been all but dismayed at what passed for entertainment these days, the two were lying quietly on the sofa. Their position had changed enough to give Mycroft access to Greg's mouth whenever he pleased, while Greg's arm was slung casually over Mycroft's hip, thumb rubbing across the skin that exposed itself when Mycroft had stretched his arm up to Greg's neck. Their lips were joined again, mouths open as tongues met gently, a whispered sigh from Mycroft was answered by Greg's hand on his hip, pulling him closer. Mycroft let his mouth fall from Greg's, dropping his head down to nuzzle at the dip in his throat, Greg moaned softly, rubbing at Mycroft's side and smiling as Mycroft looked up at him. "Gregory?" A warm happy buzz swarmed through him as Mycroft spoke his full name.  
>"Yes, Mycroft?"<br>"I don't suppose you fancy going to bed?" Greg grinned, "Can't think of anything better."

They headed quickly to his room, their movements more sure, each man's touches on the other filled with a confidence they were lacking the night before. They swiftly stripped off each other's clothes, falling to the bed in a mess of hands and limbs and lips finding lips and teeth finding skin. They settled in the middle of the bed, Greg's head thrown back into the pillow as Mycroft brought them both off with his hand.

Mycroft took a moment this time to clean them off with a towel lying in the corner, having spotted the clean sheets on the bed, before moving back to Greg and pushing their mouths together. Greg's eyes opened, smiling up at Mycroft he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him down into the bed, Greg wrapping himself around him as soon as he was under the covers. Mycroft smiled, shifting until he was on his back, an arm around Greg's shoulders as he curled up to his side. He lazily threaded his fingers through Greg's hair as he felt him doze off on his shoulder, whispering a goodnight kiss against his forehead before resting his head back and closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love  
>Chapter 4<strong>

(A/N So sorry this took so long!)

Greg groaned as he was shook awake, turning over in the bed and hiding his face in the pillow. He heard a soft chuckle behind him and rolled onto his back, squinting up at the shadow sat over him.

Mycroft smiled down at him, dressed once again in his trousers and shirt, his tie resting undone around his neck. Greg groaned horribly, "don't you ever sleep in?"

"Rarely...sorry, business calls as ever." Greg gave him a small smile, glancing away across his room. Mycroft ran a hand down the sheets covering Greg's thigh, pressing a simple kiss to Greg's lips before shifting to stand from the bed. Greg sat up then, grabbing Mycroft's arm and pulling him back down, and into a proper kiss. Their mouths met in a firm kiss, opening for a moment before Greg broke away, nipping at Mycroft's lip before smiling up at him. Mycroft ran a hand across his cheek, mirroring the affection he saw in Greg's eyes.  
>"I really do have to go,"<br>Greg nodded, "I know, I have _ahh_ stuff to do too," he frowned as he failed to stifle a yawn and Mycroft grinned,  
>"Go back to sleep, Greg."<p>

Greg smiled up at him as he stood from the bed, Mycroft taking one last look at the sleepy eyes and ruffled hair of the man sat on the bed before nodding to him, grabbing his waistcoat from the floor and bidding Greg good day. Greg waited until he heard footsteps on the stairs before flopping down on the bed, curling up under the covers with a smile he didn't care was taking over his face.

This time Greg was completely prepared to not hear from Mycroft for a couple of days, even four days, but when it had been over a week with no contact he was starting to feel neglected. At ten days he was back to stomping around the office, shouting at the staff and throwing files around. Sherlock was thankfully silent on the matter of his bad mood, and Greg figured he had John to thank for that, he really had saved Sherlock's neck more then he realised.

When Greg got home that night he flung his coat down on the sofa and kicked off his shoes, stomping off to grab a beer from his fridge before returning to the lounge. He flicked the telly on and flumped down heavily on the sofa.

He flinched awake some hours later into a dark room and it took him a moment to realise his phone was ringing. It took him a whole minute to locate, finding it still in his jacket pocket which had fell to the floor.

"Lo?"  
>"Gregory?"<br>Greg's eyes went wide for a second as he recognised the voice on the end of the phone, then narrowed sharply.

"Mycroft."

"Greg, finally I've got time to call you."  
>Greg frowned, "Finally remembered me then?"<br>"Greg...I've been busy."  
>Greg tutted, "sure."<p>

He heard a faint sigh, "Greg, look. I just wondered if you were okay?"  
>J<em>ust peachy, thanks to you. <em>"...I'm fine."  
>"You don't sound fine."<br>"Well I am."

Greg knew he was being short with Mycroft but figured it was fair, Mycroft had left him hanging again and then dropped back into his life with not so much as a 'sorry'.

Greg's stomach twisted at the silence on the line and he sighed before mumbling, "Sorry. Bad day." He closed his eyes at the blatant lie and hoped Mycroft was too distracted to notice it.

"Trouble with work?"  
>"Mm. I just feel like we've almost got this one down but there's one point that's eluding us and its annoying the hell out of me."<br>"Can't Sherlock help?"  
>"He is doing, if you can call it helping. I know he's close to solving it but he's also close to making someone commit another murder."<p>

Mycroft laughed softly and Greg hated his stomach for giving a soft flutter at the sound.  
>"That is one of the many problems with him."<p>

"Where are you?" A barely audible sigh sounded out through the handset and Greg frowned, knew Mycroft was reluctant to answer.  
>"I got called away, for work."<br>Greg figured that was all he was getting, "Far away?"  
>"Not too far no. I can't really say."<br>"No I know. Sorry."

Another silence fell, and Greg could pick out the faint sounds of a pen scratching away not far from the phone, Mycroft was still working.

"When are you coming home?" Greg hadn't meant that to sound so needy, but apparently his voice had other ideas.  
>"Soon, I hope. As soon as I can."<p>

Greg knew the next thing he wanted to ask, could feel it burning on the tip of his tongue but couldn't swallow past the anxious lump in his throat to force it out. Thankfully Mycroft beat him to it.

"May I see you when I return?"  
>Greg smiled and relaxed back on the sofa, "Yeah. I'd like that."<p>

Greg glanced out through the windows of his office at the sudden commotion and rolled his eyes as he saw Gabby from Forensics grinning widely and throwing her hand around. News had spread fast that she'd finally (in the bitchier of the staff's opinions) wore down her boyfriend enough to marry her, and had apparently made it as far as their floor in celebration. He exited his office, figuring it would be easier to hide amongst the majority save being trapped by himself in his office.

Greg sighed horribly as Gabby showed off the ring to the gathering group of colleagues. This had to happen just as he was managing to focus on something other then Mycroft.  
>He jumped as someone dropped a hand on his shoulder, relaxing as Dixon swayed into view.<p>

"Annoying as hell, isn't it?"  
>Greg glanced back at him. "You're married."<br>"Which is why I know how stupid they're being."  
>Greg smirked, "Abbey mad at you again?"<br>Dixon's gaze flicked to his. "I swear to God I haven't done anything this time. But yes, horribly so."  
>Greg watched the commotion for a moment longer before turning to face Dixon, "Fancy the pub after work?"<br>"God, yes."

"Mate?"

Greg looked up from the beermat he was twirling with his finger and accepted glass offered to him.  
>"ta."<p>

Dixon settled in the chair opposite him with a soft sigh, watching unsure as Greg gulped at his drink.

"So... everything's alright with you then?"

Greg gasped as he thumped his glass back down on the table, sucking in a breath before shrugging.  
>"Yup. Fine. You?"<p>

He glanced at Dixon's raised eyebrow before staring down at his pint. "Alright, what is it?"  
>Dixon frowned, "Me? I'm not the one chugging it back like a dying man. What's up?"<p>

Greg sighed, "Nothing. Just work."

"You really expect me to believe that? You've never dragged me out for a drink because of work. Come on, I'm supposed to be your best mate, tell me."

"You decided that title all by yourself." Greg said but smiled as Dixon sneered at him. "Come on, it's either a girl or you're sick. Shit, you're not sick are you?"

"No, you utter prat, I'm not sick."

Dixon relaxed on the stool, "So what then? Is it a girl?"  
>"In a manner of speaking," Greg mumbled, adding another shrug when Dixon frowned.<br>"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."  
>"That's the thing, I'm not really." Greg answered honestly, "It's just been a couple of... moments, really."<br>"Moments? As in dates or... /bed/ moments?"  
>Greg groaned, but mumbled, "Probably more the second one..."<p>

"So you're knocking off some girl and what? She's getting too clingy...or are you falling for her?"

Greg sighed horribly. "It's just, h...they keep initiating it then I hear nothing for days until they want me again, that's not normal is it? At our age?"  
>Dixon smirked, filing away Greg's quick change of words for later. "They? Don't they/ have a name? And yeah okay that is a bit...unusual."  
>Greg rolled his eyes, "Look, can we just talk about something else? Or get pissed?"<p>

Dixon grinned, "We can do both, I want to know their name though, at least!" Greg groaned, "Shut up, your round."

Dixon pushed Greg out of the taxi as it pulled up outside his house five hours later, grinning at the taxi driver who'd managed, even with his obscenely slow driving, to still get them back before Midnight. He shoved the regular charge in his hand and grabbed hold of Greg, dragging him to the front door.

"Keys?"  
>"Pocket."<br>"Greg, I can see at least four."  
>Greg sighed and frowned at him before shoving his hands in his jacket, pulling out the keys and dangling them in Dixon's face.<br>"Alright, give." Dixon snatched them and managed to get the door open, pulling them both through it and slamming it behind him.  
>"Oi, lock!" Greg shouted and Dixon rolled his eyes before flicking the latch over. "Satisfied, officer?"<br>"That's Inspector."  
>Dixon rolled his eyes as Greg pointed at him and gave him a shove.<p>

"Get in the living room!"

Greg huffed as Dixon let him drop to the sofa.

"You sure you're alright?"  
>Greg wriggled about on the cushions, a happy sigh falling from his lips. "Mm, I am now."<p>

Dixon laughed, falling to his knees next to the sofa. "Greg. Greg, you still alive?"  
>He poked Greg's stomach and he turned to glare at Dixon. "What?"<br>"Mate...whoever she is," Greg grinned, "hmm?"  
>"Or he is...what? I don't care." he added at the look Greg gave him, "They're not worth getting in this state over."<br>Greg sighed again, focusing on Dixon for a moment. "I can't talk to you about this."  
>"Why not? Greg I thought we were friends!" Dixon acted out a swoon with his hand on his chest, Greg shoving him over. Dixon merely grinned as he dragged himself back up.<br>"Come on, Greg. Whoever she...or he is I'm not going to say anything."  
>Greg sighed. "You're not going to let up with that 'him' thing are you?"<br>"We've got a bet on at work." Dixon grinned, and poked Greg again until his hand was slapped away.

"It's just complicated right now."  
>"Why?"<br>"Lots of reasons."  
>"...They're single, right?"<br>Greg frowned. "Of course, I'm not a dick."  
>"I know mate, sorry... but why?"<br>"Just...reasons. Work commitments, mainly."  
>"That where they are now?"<br>Greg nodded, "Been gone what...a week? Didn't even know they'd gone until I got a phone call."  
>"So is it someone you randomly met or..."<br>Greg frowned, "Stop trying to figure out who it is."  
>Dixon smiled, "Hey, I'm just trying to help. It's you who's being pointlessly vague."<br>"It's vague for a reason, got to be."  
>"Why?"<br>Greg sighed, rubbing at his eyes he stretched full length as a yawn took over his body. "God, look I will tell you I promise just, Dixon I'm bloody knackered."  
>Dixon grinned, "Me too."<br>"Bed I think..."  
>"Hmm...So I figure my wife's probably rather pissed at me, can I stay here?"<br>Greg smiled at him, "Of course you can, you're on the sofa though."  
>Dixon groaned, "What? Can't I share your bed?"<p>

Greg leaned close to him as he stood up, "It is a he."  
>Dixon blinked once before replying, "You know what, sofas fine!"<br>Greg grinned, pushing himself up off of Dixon's shoulder.  
>"See you in the morning, mate."<p>

-  
>Two days later the phone call that Greg had been waiting for finally came through. Their main suspect had finally been caught and, aside from an amount of paperwork Greg didn't want to consider, the case was closed. He dropped the phone and pushed his chair back, heading quickly for his door.<p>

"Everyone!" Greg shouted as he stepped out of his office, "they've got him, it's done."

So happy to have finally solved the case, Greg and some of his team headed for the pub after their shift, and only left when Dixon's wife rang up and threatened him with divorce if he didn't come home.

They shared a taxi, having been the only two remaining in the pub, and it reached Greg's first. He stumbled out and miraculously made it to and inside of his front door before tripping into the wall. He had enough sense left to flick the lock down before he made his clumsy way to the living room, dropping onto his sofa as he ignored the obvious fact that unlike Dixon, he had no-one waiting for him to return.

He also wasn't in for a furious bollocking when he did come home though and the thought cheered him up enough to drag himself to the kitchen, finding out the beer he had stashed in the fridge before flopping back down on the sofa and searching the channels for some truly crap telly.

Greg swung his feet down off his desk as his mobile buzzed in his pocket, glancing at the screen he sighed as he saw Mycroft's number and opened the message.

/ Gregory, just returned but have things to finalise today, would it be possible to see you tomorrow night? M /

Greg frowned for a moment, trying to figure out whether Mycroft was capable of texting excuses before finally sending back a simple answer and dropping his phone on the desk.

/Welcome back. Of course./

It buzzed again with a time two minutes later and Greg replied with his agreement before returning to his work.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love  
>Chapter 5<strong>

The next evening Greg was stood in his kitchen, waiting impatiently for Mycroft to arrive. He'd been too fidgety to sit and watch TV so had took to pacing around the downstairs rooms of his house instead.

Greg glanced up at the clock and sighed, kicking his toes against the floor before pushing himself up off the counter. Mycroft was late. Greg knew, rationally, that with a job like Mycroft's it was easy to believe he'd be held up, but it was a time he'd picked, and Greg wasn't up for being rational.

He was also desperate for a beer. Another glance at the clock showed Mycroft to be an hour late, he heaved another deep sigh before trudging over to the fridge. He'd barely wrapped his hand around the handle when there was a knock at the door.

"Typical" he muttered quietly before slowly heading to the door.

Mycroft at least looked sorry as Greg opened the door, and any happy butterflies Greg might have felt upon seeing him again were overshadowed by the thumping nerves throbbing throughout his body.

"Greg..."  
>Greg forced a smile and walked back into the hallway, leaving Mycroft to step in and close the door. "Greg."<br>He turned back to Mycroft and stared. "I'm sorry I'm late."  
>Greg shrugged, "it's alright."<br>Mycroft frowned, "you're mad at me."  
>Greg sighed, "I don't know if I should be. If I even have a right to be."<br>He held back a tut at Mycroft's expression.  
>"I'm not having this conversation in the bloody hallway, come on."<p>

They moved into the living room, Greg by the window as Mycroft hung back by the door.

"What did you mean? You don't have a right to?"

Greg turned to him and shrugged again. "Well I don't do I? I mean I don't even know what this is."

"I don't follow."

"Look... I mean, have these past few weeks been the fledging starts of something between us or ... Or am I just the guy who gets saddled with your brother? The guy you shagged twice because you felt like it or whatever."

Mycroft frowned, "no it's nothing like that."

"Then what, Mycroft? Because I don't get what you're doing here, what we're doing."  
>"All I know is I wanted to see you."<br>"What, tonight?"  
>"No... Well yes, I mean..." Mycroft closed his eyes for a second, opening them on a breath, "that first night, I wanted to see you... And have ever since."<p>

Greg frowned, "But you haven't."  
>"Sorry?"<br>"You. You haven't made any attempt to see me, we've seen each other precisely three times since this... _thing _started!"  
>"Greg I-"<br>"I know you had to work, but that doesn't excuse the whole time now does it?"

Mycroft stopped, taking a deep breath as he recognised the anger building in Greg's eyes.

"What do you want me to say?"  
>"The truth would be nice."<br>"The truth? I told you. I just needed to see you."  
>"Then why didn't you, Mycroft? Hm? Why didn't you at least call or bloody <em>text <em>me? Do you know how it feels to just be left in bed after a night like we had? To not hear from you at all?"

Mycroft chest heaved with a sigh as he fought to stay silent against Greg's increasingly loud tone.

"Greg, I -"  
>"You made me feel..." Greg stopped with a sigh, staring at the floor.<br>"How? How did I make you feel?"  
>"Used." Greg mumbled simply, and Mycroft's chest gave an unpleasant twinge.<br>"I wanted to contact you, I wanted to be with you all the time but I couldn't Greg. I really couldn't."

The two stood in an uncomfortable silence that dragged on for far too long before Greg mumbled something quietly. Mycroft frowned, "What did you say?"

"Didn't you miss me?"  
>"Of course I did, Greg. But,"<br>Greg raised his head, "But what?"  
>"Well... I wasn't so sure you were feeling the same."<br>"What on earth are you talking about?" Mycroft dropped his gaze to stare at the carpet.  
>"It seemed you were doing fine without me."<p>

Greg stopped to stare at Mycroft. "What?"  
>Mycroft didn't raise his head, eyes fixed on the groove his umbrella was pushing into the carpet. "You had, <em>other <em>company."  
>"What the hell are you talking about?"<p>

Mycroft slowly lifted his eyes to meet Greg's, "A young man, the two of you seemed rather close."

Greg was quiet for a moment as he tried to work out what Mycroft could mean, "Wait, Dixon?"  
>"I don't particularly care to know his name, Greg."<p>

Greg rolled his eyes, "I knew you'd got cameras in here, you bastard. What right do you have?"  
>"I care about your well-being."<br>Greg huffed, "You've got a funny way of showing it. Spying on me the first chance you get."  
>"Well it's obvious you've got something to hide."<br>"He slept on the sofa!"  
>"Not all night."<br>"What?"  
>Mycroft sniffed. "There was a significant amount of time where he wasn't on the sofa, or anywhere else downstairs. He returned, eventually, looking a little...disorientated."<p>

Greg knew what Mycroft was referring to, how Dixon had woken up in the early hours and stumbled upstairs to be sick, instead passing out in the bathroom for an hour before waking up and somehow finding his way back to the sofa. Greg had slept through it, and mocked Dixon mercilessly as he told him the next morning.

"So what? You think he crept upstairs to slip in with me? That I welcomed him with open arms for a midnight shag?"

Mycroft's grip on his umbrella tightened. "Don't."

"Do you really think I'd do that? That I'm that desperate. Ignoring the fact that Dixon is straight and bloody _married_! You think I'm that easy?" Mycroft merely stared at him, and Greg scoffed.

"Oh. Okay then."

Mycroft's mouth twitched, but he swallowed down whatever he was going to say.

Greg rolled his eyes, hand screwing up into a fist at his side.

"Mycroft, will you just fucking react? Just say something!"

Mycroft's eyes narrowed and Greg had to breathe deep to control the rage building inside him.  
>"I can't argue with you like this."<p>

Finally Mycroft spoke, "I don't want to argue with you, Greg."

"Then stop being like this, just tell me what you want from me."

"I just want you."  
>Greg sighed, "Me? Mycroft that doesn't mean anything."<br>"I..." Mycroft actually seemed speechless, and he frowned in confusion. "Greg, I am unbelievably bad at this."

Greg wasn't letting him off that easily. "It's not difficult, Mycroft. All you have to say is what you want me for. Is it just sex? Because I need to know before I start developing," he paused, "_expecting _more."

Greg knew Mycroft had noticed his slip up but he didn't mention it. "You can't do that to me, I told you I'm no good at this." Greg watched him quietly and Mycroft's chest heaved with the deep breath he took.  
>"It's not just ...sex, it never was."<br>"Then what about that first night? Seemed like all you wanted then."

Mycroft sighed horribly, moving to sit down on the sofa. "It wasn't, it wasn't in my intention at all." His eyes focused on the handle of his umbrella, spinning it softly between his hands.

"I've admired you for so long, Greg. But I can't do relationships, you wouldn't believe what I used to put up with for a hint of companionship. The utter fools and bores I settled for, thinking they were my only option."

"So if you can't do relationships, why are we even bothering?"

Mycroft glanced up at Greg, before staring straight ahead.

"I didn't think I could, or rather, didn't feel I was worthy of one any more. With my job, my interests, my_ family, _who would want to put up with all that? So I convinced myself I was above them, that it was just another fanciful distraction that wasn't worth my time. Then I met you and it was all I wanted. Or, more correctly, _you_were."

Greg moved in front of him, dropping down to his knees. "So you do want something more with me?"

Mycroft nodded, frowning as Greg took hold of his umbrella and gently pulled it from his grasp. He lay it down on the floor before shuffling closer to Mycroft.

"Okay."

"Okay?"  
>"You're worth a shot, to me at least."<p>

Mycroft smiled and Greg had to try hard to resist kissing him.

"There's some ground rules though, don't laugh I mean it."  
>"I never doubted you did. What are they?"<br>"You don't just disappear for days, weeks on end without letting me know first."  
>"Okay."<br>"And you call me while you're away, or just let me know you're still alive."  
>"I'm sure I could manage that."<br>Greg moved even closer, slipping between Mycroft's legs. "And you stay here more often."  
>Mycroft smirked. "That one I definitely agree with."<br>Greg grinned widely, before closing the gap between them and kissing Mycroft.

Mycroft sighed as Greg's lips met his own, all the unease and worry that he might never experience this with him again left as soon as Greg's tongue poked out against his mouth, slipping inside the moment Mycroft's lips parted and soothing all his concerns as his hands slipped up Mycroft's thighs to rest at his waist. Mycroft's took to Greg's shoulders, wrapping his arms around them and pulling him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Greg pulled back after a while, breathing deeply and glancing up at Mycroft. Their eyes met and they both grinned, Greg nudged their noises together before tucking his head on Mycroft's shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"You had me worried there, Mycroft..."  
>He smiled into Greg's shirt, "I can only apologise and well, agree with the concern." Greg sat back to frown at him, "Why were you worried?"<br>"Because of your friend."  
>Greg smiled, "You never have to worry about Dixon, not in that way anyway. Any other way it's probably justified."<br>Mycroft smiled widely and Greg pushed up to kiss him again before nudging him back. Mycroft took the hint to lie back on the sofa and was quickly joined by Greg who sat himself between Mycroft's legs, lying back against his chest.

"You two seem close..."

Mycroft said after a while, Greg shifted on his chest to glance back at him.

"Who? Me and Dixon?"  
>"Yes."<br>"He's a good friend, yeah."  
>"He seemed it."<br>"Okay we're adding 'get rid of the cameras' to that list, alright? I suppose you're talking about the chat we had."  
>"...Yes."<br>"It was about you, actually. Well, not you, but... what you are right now."

"Which is what?"

Greg frowned, "I don't have a clue, but we'll figure all that out."  
>Mycroft sighed, "Greg, I haven't … had a relationship in so long..."<br>"Me either. Since she left."  
>"Really?"<br>"Mm. No time, really, is there?"  
>Mycroft had to agree. "No, but I want you to know I'll try. Even if work keeps me from you."<br>Greg toyed with Mycroft's hand as it ran down his arm, tangling their fingers together.

"We're relying on the kindness of politicians and murderers, Mycroft, it was never going to be easy."

"I know, but I will try, I want this."

Greg smiled, gave Mycroft's hand a squeeze. "I know, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love  
>Chapter 6<strong>

It had been a fortnight since the fight, or three takeaways and two err 'sleepovers', as Mycroft preferred to remember it. He was sat in his office in the midst of a meeting with three other officials, though they were doing more arguing than actual discussion.

Mycroft apologised as his phone rang, seeing Greg's name pop up on the screen he quickly answered it.

"Yes?"

"Mycroft! Hello, Gorgeous."

Mycroft's gaze flicked to the men sat in front of him before sighing, _Why now?  
><em>"Afternoon."

Greg frowned for a second, "are you busy?"

"Afraid so."

"How many?"

"Three so far..."

"Important?"

"They appear to be high up on the scale, yes."

"...Are you talking to me like I'm one of your contacts?"

"It would seem that way."

Greg grinned, "Oh, Mycroft..."

Mycroft's throat dipped as Greg sighed, knowing instantly that he was in trouble.

"Whatever it is you're considering I must ask you to advise against it."

Greg smirked, "and you need to know you've got no chance."

Mycroft sighed, "this timing is rather inconvenient."

"For a hard on?"

Two of the members looked up as Mycroft choked on a cough.

"I do have to advise you against that route."

Greg grinned, "Oh do you really? And what will happen to me if I don't listen?"

Mycroft resisted the urge to fidget as a dozen possibilities ran through his mind, none of them strictly protocol. "I'm afraid a rather strenuous punishment would be in order."

Greg sighed despite himself, "Oh yeah? And who'll be issuing that punishment then?"

Mycroft allowed himself a smirk, "Oh the highest authority, of course."

Greg's grin grew filthier "I'd like to see him try."

Mycroft swallowed hard. "You'd be surprised at the efficiency one can meet when the situation demands it."

"Oh I know all about your 'efficiency' Mycroft, I want to know more about this punishment..."

"This is not the time to discuss such matters."

"It's not the time to be imagining you with a swell on under the desk either, but I am."

Mycroft shifted discreetly, barely resisting the urge to press his hand down into his groin as he glanced up to the other people in the room. They had managed to cease arguing during his phone call and seemed to be almost done with the meeting, if he had to get up and show them out with an erection... He swore to kill Greg for this.

"...My-croft..."

He rolled his eyes as Greg sang his name down the phone.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored and you went quiet... Suspiciously quiet..."

"I am not contemplating what you believe me to be."

"Hah. Have you though?"

"Pardon?"

"Got one out under the desk, you're always saying those meetings are boring."

Mycroft spluttered. "I can assure you I have not!"

"Oh my God, you have!"

"Les-"

"Mycroft, YOU DOG."

"Lestra- INSPECTOR!"

Greg whined, "Jesus, don't do that!"

"One moment."

Greg frowned as Mycroft went silent, scratching lazily at his paperwork until a voice reappeared five minutes later.

"...You are an insufferable arse, Greg.

Greg laughed, "I take it they've gone?"

"Mm."

"Please tell me one of them was a Lord."

"Two actually, and a President."

"Ooh! Where for?"

"... What did you call me for, Greg?"

"Spoilsport. Oh, I wondered if you fancied dinner tonight?"

"Oh?"

"Mm. At mine?"

"Oh, takeaway then."

"I was going to cook actually, but if you're going to be posh about it..."

"You can cook?"

"Well no one's ever died!"

"Shining recommendation, Greg."

"I know right?"

Mycroft smiled, "Sounds lovely. Give me a time and-"

"You'll get there had an hour later, I know."

"Greg."

"...Sorry."

Mycroft smirked, "Clocking up all sorts of trouble today, aren't you?"

Greg grinned, "Oh yeah, just can't help myself – Oh. Mycroft, as much as I'm loving this I've got to go."

"Oh?"

"Your darling baby brother has just arrived."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "If he doesn't behave, text me."

"Will do. Hope John's with him..."

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Time?"

"Oh! Err... 8ish?"

"Very well, I shall arrive exactly at eight-ish."

"Oh shut up," Greg laughed, "See you tonight."

Mycroft smiled softly, "Bye love."

* * *

><p>Mycroft stepped out of his car at precisely 8, (And 20 minutes) and shut the door, waving off his driver before heading up to Greg's front door. He knocked and gazed back at the street as he waited, turning as the door clicked open he smirked at the sight of a slightly dishevelled Greg in the doorway.<p>

"Evening."

"You're late." Greg replied, moving to stand with his hands on his hips.

"I'm awfully sorry," Mycroft said as he took in Greg's rolled up sleeves and scruffy hair, "Is it ready?"

He pouted for a second before sighing, "No. Get in here."

Mycroft grinned as he stepped inside, closing the door and huffing as he received an armful of Greg.

"Mm, hello."

Greg grinned up at him, kissing him for a moment before moving away, "Go watch telly if you want, it shouldn't be long."

Mycroft watched him hurry off back to the kitchen and smiled before hanging up his coat and following quietly, finding Greg at the oven.

Greg squeaked as Mycroft slipped up behind him, squeezing his bum as he passed.

"What was that for?"

"Your bloody phone call."

Greg smirked, "Oh that..."

"Yes, that. Don't do that again."

Greg turned, relaxing back against the counter as he watched Mycroft, "I can't help it if I like hearing your voice..."

"Yes I know but I'd prefer it if you didn't like me distressed."

"You get all breathy, reminds me of ... other things."

Mycroft smiled, stepping up close to Greg and taking hold of his hips. "Mm, maybe you can show me because I can't possibly imagine what you mean."

Greg grinned, "Oh God yeah, but first dinner!"

* * *

><p>"Now how is it I didn't know you could cook?"<p>

Greg smiled and quickly finished his mouthful, "Hah, because I can't? Not really. I can pretty much just do this one thing, and toast. Oh! And I make a mean sandwich."

"I bet you do."

Greg simply stared at Mycroft before saying quietly. "Filthy."

Mycroft most definitely did not snort into his wine glass, shooting a glare over the table he was met by a cheeky smirk and rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I'm the filthy one, uncouth."

"Me, uncouth? I'm not the one who just choked on wine! Not used to it, love?"

"Cheap supermarket wine, no. Was it a throw in deal with the pasta?"

"Hey! I don't buy value pasta."

"But the wine? Mycroft pushed and Greg looked up innocently.

"Oh that? I just buy any old rubbish."

He lasted for a second before bursting out laughing at the look on Mycroft's face.

"I'm kidding! It's the err, slightly cheaper version of that one you gave me the other night. I mean, you're great and everything, but you spend too much on wine."

Mycroft raised his glass again to hide the smile on his face, sighing with content as Greg returned unawares to his food.

* * *

><p>A while later Mycroft wiped at his mouth as Greg stood to clear the plates away, "That was honestly lovely, thank you."<p>

Greg paused and looked down at him, shooting him a toothy grin before heading for the sink. "Sure you mean that? Not just trying to get in my pants?"

Mycroft smirked, "Oh and here I was assuming all this your attempt to get in to mine."

Greg looked back at him with a grin, "Are you suggesting I attempted to woo you, Mycroft?"

Mycroft stood from his chair, "I suggest no such thing, Greg," he started, dropping his napkin on the table before stepping lightly over to Greg, taking hold of his waist as he reached him, "I'm saying you succeeded."

Greg let his head fall back onto Mycroft's chest as his arms slipped slowly around Greg's waist. "God you're a distraction, go in the lounge I'll be through in a minute."

"Choosing dishes over me is awfully unromantic, Greg."

"Yeah but if I don't do them now I never will, go on, I won't be long."

Mycroft sighed dramatically and dropped his arms, "Fine, but I'm taking the wine."

Greg grinned back at him, "I'd be disgusted in you if you didn't."

Greg finished the washing up in record time and quickly dried his hands before heading to the lounge. He found Mycroft using it for it's namesake, sprawled over the sofa with an almost empty glass of wine by his hand. He rounded on Mycroft so he could see his face and sighed softly.

"Fast asleep. Of course." Greg huffed as he dropped to his knees, downing what was in Mycroft's glass before moving it to the small table

"That's the last time I feed you first." He said quietly as he regarded the man asleep on his sofa. Greg allowed himself a smile as he settled back on the floor with his back up against the sofa, head back against Mycroft's stomach as he turned on the TV.


	7. Chapter 7

Mycroft smiled softly to himself as he watched Greg asleep next to him. He found himself mulling over the terms; boyfriend? No, they were definitely not teenagers, lover? Mycroft shrugged it off, not meaningful enough... He allowed himself to consider partner, deciding it fitted Greg perfectly, but also choosing not to mention it, until the man himself dropped a hint.

He was pulled back to the room as Greg sighed, stretching before rolling over on the bed, the action forcing the sheets further down. Mycroft's sight of his chest was now replaced by Greg's back... But it did offer him a rather lovely view of the behind he'd always admired.

He trailed two fingers down Greg's spine, slowly coming to rest at the swell of Greg's behind.

"Mm... Hands off me arse..."

Mycroft smirked, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but you're thinking too loud."

"I do apologise."

"Mm, so you should." Greg replied, pushing back on the bed until he was pressed against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled as he wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, pressing a dry kiss to the back of his neck. "Go back to sleep, love..."

"M'be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"Promise?" Greg asked through a yawn.

"I shall be if you're up early. Now, sleep."

Greg nodded, and snuggled back against Mycroft's chest, a leg slipping between Mycroft's two. Mycroft merely pulled him close and stroked soft lines over Greg's chest until he felt him drift off to sleep.

Greg groaned as his alarm rudely decided to scream loudly and rolled over, burying his face in what he assumed was the bed.

Mycroft looked down at the head pushed into his stomach and laughed softly, the noise making a still half asleep Greg flop over and blink up at him.

"Morning."  
>"Burr."<br>"...Think I was the bed?"  
>"Pillow actually." Greg replied through a yawn, pushing himself up and stretching. Mycroft winced as he heard a bone pop, rubbing at Greg's shoulder.<p>

Greg smiled at him, "You stayed."  
>"Yes, I did."<br>"Well good. So you should. Breakfast?"  
>Mycroft blinked, "I- Yes?"<br>Greg grinned. "Right answer."

Mycroft found himself smiling back. "I'll just, use your bathroom first..."

"Go'head" Greg said through another yawn as Mycroft stood from the bed. "Toast do you?"

"Yes, that other thing you can cook."

Greg grinned, "Yeah and one day, if you're really good, I might just make you a sandwich."

Mycroft laughed, "Oh I wouldn't go wasting all your talents at once."

"Nah, probably best to save some. I'll go get the toast on."

Twenty minutes and one almost burning later the two were stood, suited and presentable in the kitchen, munching on toast. At least Greg was, Mycroft smiled softly at the sight before setting his mug down and pulling him close.

Greg mumbled into the kiss he received and Mycroft pulled back enough to reply, "What was that?"

"M'butter mouth."  
>Mycroft smiled, "I've kissed you with far worse on your lips then butter, Greg."<br>Greg grinned, shoving softly at Mycroft's shoulders. "Shush. I better be off."  
>"Yes, indeed."<br>Mycroft agreed as he shoved the toast back in Greg's mouth, pulling at his jacket once. "Off you pop."  
>Greg rolled his eyes, shuffling the things in his hands to free the toast, he kissed Mycroft once more before rushing from the kitchen.<p>

Mycroft was just finishing his coffee as a quiet cough sounded behind him. He turned to see Greg stood in the doorway, coat slung over his arm and a sheepish expression on his face.  
>"Forget something?"<p>

"No...um, do you want a lift?"

Mycroft blinked. "Sorry?"

Greg shrugged awkwardly, "Well, you're going to have to wait for a driver and, I'm driving anyway..." He trailed off with a slightly confused expression on his face.

Mycroft wanted to kiss it off.

Instead, he settled for downing his coffee and grabbing his jacket. "Hm. Yes, why not?"

Greg grinned, "This way then, Sir."

"Are you going to treat me like my Driver does?"

"Oh is he kissing you goodbye at the doors as well now?"

Mycroft smirked, "Well he does get some perks, Greg."

Mycroft slammed his door shut as Greg started the engine, and jumped as Greg's music blasted out.

"Ah..Sorry!" Greg called over it, quickly turning it down. "Bad day..." He said with a shrug to Mycroft's questioning eyebrow.

"I'm quite surprised you're not deaf." Mycroft uttered.

"Hm?"

He glanced over and rolled his eyes at Greg's grin. "Just drive, fool."

"You're way meaner when you're not in my..." Greg suddenly shut his mouth and focused in front of him.

"...Go on.."

"I was, going to say... bed.."

Mycroft smirked, "One track mind."

"Mmm. Your fault."

"Oh I'm sure it is."

"It is!"

"..."

"..."

"Do you have any idea where you're going?"

Greg shook his head, "Not a clue, no." He glanced over at Mycroft, "What secret location today, Sir?"

Mycroft smiled. "Just by the Courts will be fine."

"Okay..."

"..."

"So..."

Mycroft looked over at him. "Yes?"

"...I was just wondering..."

"...Yes, Greg?"

"Well, when do you think you'll be able to um... Stay over? Again?"

Mycroft bit back a smile, "Oh... soon, I should expect."

"Oh, yeah?"

Mycroft's smile grew at the hopeful tone in Greg's voice.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. Within the week, I shouldn't doubt."

The small smile on Greg's mouth sent a curious thump through his stomach.

"Why? Do you like me, sleeping over?"

Greg slowed for the lights and turned to grin at Mycroft, "Yeah, funnily enough."

"How odd."

"Well, that's me."

Mycroft smiled, "And don't you dare change."

Greg's grin didn't alter, "Never planned on it, Love."


	8. Chapter 8

Greg whined as his alarm screamed out and groped blindly in the dark for his phone. He squinted at the screen and grinned as he switched the seven am alarm off, rolling over in the bed and curling back up as he remembered his day off.

He woke up again around eleven and smiled, having a lazy stretch before flopping out of the bed. It was his Saturday off work, he had no reason to leave the house and England v France in the Rugby was on that afternoon.

He changed only as far as a clean tee shirt before moving downstairs, grabbing beer and crisps from the kitchen before making himself firmly at home on his sofa.

He was half watching the football results when his phone rang, startling him out of the doze he'd slipped into. He grabbed it and smiled at Mycroft's name on the screen.

"Hullo?"

"Gregory?"

"Hello Mycroft."

"How are you?"

"Good ta, you?"

"Oh, yes. Yes fine."

Greg relaxed back on the sofa.

"So, to what do I owe the honour of a phone call?"

"My afternoon has become unexpectedly free."

"Oh aye?"

"Mm. My meeting has taken ill so I've got a rare free day."

"Lucky for you."

"Isn't it, yes."

"... Hope it's nothing serious."

"Hm?"

"... The man Mycroft, the ill bugger?"

"Oh! Oh. No probably not."

"... You didn't ask did you?"

"State secrets Gregory."

"Being sick is a secret?"

"Would you go spreading your stomach health around?"

"Possibly not... What if it is though?"

"I'll send a card."

"What if he dies?"

"I'll send his wife flowers."

"What if she dies? Could be contagious."

"I'll put their son through college."

Greg laughed. "Mycroft Holmes: Heart of the People."

"So they tell me... So?"

"Hm?"

"...Are you free, Greg?"

"Oh, err..."

He glanced down at the beer and pre-match pundits on TV.

"If you're not, it's fine."

"No no I'm, well I'm at home."

"Oh?"

"Mm. Was about to watch the rugby."

"Ooh."

Greg's lip twitched into a smirk at Mycroft's interested little noise.

"Like Rugby, do you?"

"I've been known to observe it yes."

"I bet you have."

"Utter filth, as ever. Be over within half an hour."

"Looking forward to it already."

Greg grinned at a knock on the door and flopped off the sofa to go answer it.

"Mycroft!"

"Ah Gregory! ... In your pyjamas." he added with a glance down. Greg wiggled his bare feet.

"I weren't expecting company." he replied simply as he stepped back for Mycroft to enter.

"Well that's obvious." Mycroft started, though Greg cut him off with a kiss.

"You could join me if you wanted, bound to be some spare upstairs."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and started to shrug off his jacket.

"I think we'll leave it at trousers, don't you?"

Greg winked "Baby steps."

Mycroft took in Greg's casual state as he followed him through and watched him drop back onto the sofa.

"I feel awfully overdressed all of a sudden."

Greg peered up at him. "So get less dressed."

"Less dressed?"

"... It's a sentence."

"Not a good one."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Mr Government."

"I can't take 'threatening you' seriously in those." Mycroft said with a point to the offending clothing.

"I like them. You need to keep some things here." Greg said, changing the subject. Mycroft merely shrugged, focusing on the telly.

"I mean it though." Greg said as the teams filtered out onto the pitch. "You should leave some stuff here, like comfier clothes." He paused and glanced at Mycroft. "Do you wear comfier clothes?"

Mycroft frowned. "I, well. Yes, Greg."

"Oh. Do you own jeans?"

"Yes?"

"... Ooh."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "And pyjamas."

"Yeah?"

"Short sleeved shirts..." Mycroft continued as he rolled his sleeves up.

"... You're killing me."

"I've even been known to buy the odd, tee shirt..."

"Ah! Okay, stop! I can't take any more! You might as well be nude."

Mycroft smirked as Greg giggled.

"Well you prefer me nude anyway."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"A little bird."

"I told him to keep his mouth shut."

"Birds are birds Greg, a law unto themselves."

Greg slouched on the sofa. "Last time I trust one of them."

"It's a hard lesson to learn."

Greg stared up at him. "Are you sitting down, forearms? Because its starting."

Mycroft smirked. "Okay. Keep your pyjamas on."

Greg rubbed his nose to stifle his laughter.

"God, look at him."

"Hm?"

Greg coughed. "Did I say that out loud?"

Mycroft smirked. "Yes you did. I'm starting to understand why you're watching this alone."

"Oh shush. Anyway, you're very quiet."

"Well there's not much happening so far is there? Give it chance, Greg- OH BLOODY HELL, WHAT WAS THAT?"

Greg blinked.

"...I err, hm... What are you smirking at?"

"Funny to hear you get all cursing on me. In this room, anyway."

"Oh do shut up."

"Ah! Who scored?"

"Oh I wasn't looking, run it back."

"You can't run back live TV."

"Yes, you can Greg, that's exactly what that device is for."

"No I mean, you can, but you can't."

"...Care to elaborate?"

"Well then it's not live."

"So?"

"So something might happen, like, someone could ring and be all 'Oh did you see we won?' and I wouldn't know."

"Because you'd be an entire minute and a half behind?"

"Yeah."

"...You're a strange man."

"Yes I am ... We should order food."

"...How on earth did that train of thought lead you there?"

"...My belly rumbled."

Mycroft shot Greg a look that he was quickly becoming fond of, Greg merely grinned in response.

"So... Food?

"Yes food. I really fancy Pizza."

"Oh, I would've suggested Chinese."

"Guh Chinese."

"...I could suggest any food type to you right now, couldn't I?"

"Guh food types."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "My wallet is in my jacket, order what you want."

"I can pay for my own food."

"Well it's mine too. You can pay next time."

"Oh, gonna be a next time?" Greg asked as he struggled up off the couch.

Mycroft lounged in the space he left. "I'm rather enjoying myself."

Greg smiled. "Next time it is, back in a minute."

"OH COME ON!"

"What happen- Oh! I go to the loo and now France are winning? Mycroft, I left you in charge!"

"Well they're not listening to me!"

Greg groaned and flumped back down on the sofa.

"Come _ON_ England, Jesus."

"... You know, I wouldn't have had you down as a rugby fan."

Greg glanced over at him. "No?"

"No. More, football."

"Calling me a lout?" Greg answered with a wink.

"Oh most definitely, yes."

"Cheeky git. Nah, I do like football but there's something about Rugby."

"Mm."

"I could say the same about you, you know?"

"Sorry?"

Greg gestured to the screen with his bottle. "Rugby."

Mycroft gave a shrug. "I was privately schooled Greg. It was everywhere."

"Did you play?"

"For a year, yes."

The screen lost Greg's attention completely as the image of Mycroft playing Rugby ran through Greg's mind. Mycroft guessed immediately and rolled his eyes.

"Oh do stop that. I was never... rugged."

Greg smirked. "Oh rugged? Mycroft I hadn't got past the shorts."

Mycroft gave him a shove.

"Oh! Door, food!"

Mycroft watched as Greg sprang up from the sofa. "That's the fastest I've seen you move all day."

"It's _food_, Mycroft." Greg said simply, as if that explained it.

Mycroft chuckled as he almost skipped out of the room, busying himself with glaring at the French players as he heard Greg's muffled thanks to the delivery man.

Greg reappeared a minute later, plopping the bag down on Mycroft's lap.

"Greg!"

"What?"

"You'll get grease all over my trousers."

"It's in a bag."

"Grease, Greg."

"Well if you had pyjamas, this wouldn't be an issue."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and set about dumping all the food on Greg's lap, instead.

"Oh... OH YES!"

"Oh, it's about bloody time, England!"

"En-ger-laaaanddd." Greg chirped happily, squeaking as Mycroft poked him with his fork.

"We'll have none of that loutish behaviour, thank you."

"Says the bloke with Chinese and a can."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. "Pyjamas, Greg."

"Leave my pyjamas alone!"

"Pyjamas belong in the bedroom Greg."

"Well maybe when this is over, we can return them to it."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You bloody better."

-–

"Is it.. Yes... YESS!"

Mycroft cheered loudly as the game ended, Greg throwing both his arms in the air to loudly proclaim: "TAKE THAT FRENCHIES!"

Mycroft watched him with amusement.

"Problem with the French, Greg?"

"I have no qualms with the nation who invented chocolate bread, unless its sport."

Mycroft grinned and slouched on the sofa as Greg flopped back, making a mental note to have a box of sickeningly indulgent Pain au chocolats show up on Greg's desk the following Monday.

"So.."

"Mm?"

"what do we do now?"

Greg twisted his head to frown at Mycroft. "I probably would've had a sleep."

"Exciting."

"Well that's me. Got any better plans?"

Mycroft shuffled closer. "I can think of a few..."

Greg raised an eyebrow. "oh yeah? Planning on sharing?"

"Oh don't worry Greg." Mycroft started as he rested a palm on Greg's thigh. "You're very much involved."

Greg smirked and stretched up to kiss him. "Bedroom then?"

"Immediately."

"Aye Captain." Greg said with a cheeky wink as he sprang up from the sofa and ran from the room. Mycroft rolled his eyes with a smirk and quickly made after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Greg frowned as Mycroft yawned, wriggling back into position on his chest as his human pillow settled. He'd just focused on the telly when Mycroft yawned again.

Greg tipped his head back to glance up at him.

"Tired, love?"

"Hm?" Mycroft looked down. "Oh. Err, yes. I seem to be."

"We can go to bed, if you want? I'm not really watching this."

"Well if you are sure."

"Yeah?"

Mycroft was already pushing him to sit up.

Greg rolled over on the bed, shuffling under the covers and coming to rest half lying over Mycroft. Mycroft threaded his fingers through Greg's hair.

"Greg...take me to bed."

Greg smiled. "We're already in bed."

"You know what I mean."

Greg froze, moving so he could see Mycroft's face he saw him smiling a little shyly back at him.

"Are you sure?"

Mycroft nodded. "And I know you've wanted to for some time … If the things that have appeared in the bedside table are anything to go by."

Greg flushed slightly as he glanced away. "Been snooping?"

Mycroft merely shrugged. "I was looking for something."

"What, _something_?"

"Greg Darling, I believe there's something more important happening right now, don't you?"

Greg grinned, leaning down to capture Mycroft's lips for a moment before pulling back. He nudged his nose against Mycroft's, before setting off a trail of kisses along Mycroft's jaw, dipping down to his neck his lips barely touched the skin, nipping softly where it joined to his shoulder.

He managed a good minute of teasing Mycroft's collarbone before he was tugged back up into another kiss. Greg sighed against Mycroft's lips, allowing the other man to pull him down.

Greg broke from the kiss, bumping their noises together softly as he glanced down at Mycroft's mouth.

"How do you, um … Want to do this?" _  
><em> 

Mycroft smiled, "You can take the lead, love..." 

Greg looked up with wide eyes, "Are, are you sure?" 

Mycroft gave a one shouldered shrug, eyebrow moving in tandem. "Of course."

"Mycroft...It's been..._years_ since I last did that..."

Mycroft's smile didn't waver as he uttered simply, "I know. I trust you."

Greg grinned and Mycroft sighed as his he shifted, lying flat back on the bed as Greg set off down his chest, dropping kisses sporadically over freckled skin until he reached Mycroft's hips.

Mycroft wriggled as Greg took hold of his boxers, the only thing either of them had neglected to remove before climbing into bed. Greg glanced up at him and smirked.

"Lift up, then."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow but lifted his middle enough for Greg to slip them down his legs.

Mycroft sighed as Greg threw them from the bed, returning to him only to stare.

"You always have to look." 

Greg looked up with a shrug. "I enjoy the view."

"Get up here." 

"Mm. No thanks, I'm fine down here." 

Greg made a point of nudging Mycroft's legs further apart before shuffling between them.

"Are you just going to admire it all night?"

Greg smirked. "Maybe."

"Gregory."

Greg ignored him.

"... _Inspector._" 

Greg bit his lip against the shudder that shot up his back.

"Has that always worked?"

"Only when you say it."

It was Mycroft's turn to smirk, but it soon faded.

"Oh, come on now, this is getting awkward."

Greg smiled up at him, moving up the bed and pausing to kiss Mycroft for a moment before sitting up over him.

Mycroft tipped his head back as Greg reached into the drawer.

"Just the one, don't you think?"

"Sorry?"

"I wouldn't have thought those were necessary, would you? We're hardly teenagers."

Greg sat back on his feet and shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't think we'll need the condoms."

"Really? 'Cuz it can get kind of..."

Mycroft waited.

"... Sticky."

He raised an eyebrow as Greg shrugged.

"If you want to use them to save on the, mess... Then go ahead. I'm just saying I don't mind. And also this is the least sexual thing we could be discussing right now."

"I bet I can think of less sexy things."

Mycroft rolled his eyes. "Surely there's something more interesting at hand right now?"

Greg smirked and wrapped a fist around Mycroft.

"Oh, it's 'at hand', alright."

Mycroft's breath drew in sharply.

"How on earth you manage to go from annoying to seductive in less than a second is beyond me."

Greg shrugged. "Part of my charm."

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he heard Greg start coating his fingers, lying flat on the bed until Greg tapped his thigh.

Mycroft sighed. "Romantic as ever."

"Ain't nothing romantic about this, Love."

"Mm, I suppose I should be glad you didn't just say 'open up'."

Greg grinned. "Plenty of time for bad puns."

"Mm."

Greg shuffled closer, pushing his boxers down as he looked up the bed.

"Love?"

"Greg, just do it, please just-" Mycroft's words dissolved into a groan as Greg pushed inside of him.

Greg's eyes widened at the sensation and paused a little way in, he breathed deep as he caught Mycroft's eyes and whined as a deep throb of arousal shot through him.

"Uh, why does that always work?"

Mycroft smirked and gave his hips a slight twitch. "Movement Gregory..."

"Alright, alright."

Greg rocked his hips twice, soon settling into a rhythm as Mycroft moved to match his thrusts. He hitched his legs up higher and his head fell back with a groan as Greg took hold of his ankles. Mycroft hands buried in Greg's hair as Greg encouraged Mycroft's legs to wrap around his back, leaning closer and driving the sensations ever higher. "Gregory..." "Oh, please don't call me that now..." Mycroft huffed a breathless chuckle. "why love? Is it having an effect?" "Uhuh..." "What if I instead chose Inspector?" Greg whined. "don't" "Don't what, Inspect-/_AH!_/" he cried out as Greg slammed in hard. He grinned as Mycroft glared up at him. "I said don't." "Cheeky bastard."Mycroft groaned as Greg took hold of his legs again and pushed them up, the action moving him deeper inside. Mycroft stretched an arm down, pushing Greg's boxers further off his arse only to grab at it the second it was revealed. Greg let out a strangled groan, quickening his thrusts in search of a release. He knew he couldn't last much longer and one glance down at Mycroft told him he wasn't fairing much better. "My... Mycroft?.." "Mm?" "Close..." "Mmm.." He reached out and pulled Greg close, Greg thrust freely as he chased his building orgasm, Mycroft snuck a hand down between them to wrap around himself, only needing a simple touch to drive his arousal to the brink.

He sighed deeply as he came, fingers digging into Greg's shoulder as his orgasm took over, opening his eyes just in time to see Greg grunt and swear through his own release.

Mycroft stared up at Greg as he stilled, blinking open his eyes he grinned.

"What?"

Mycroft smiled. "Nothing, love."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... You?"

Greg merely grinned again. "Great."

He pulled carefully out and flopped down next to Mycroft, he whined as Mycroft tugged his arm, rolling over until they were facing.

"Next time, it's my turn."

Greg grinned. "oh I look forward to it , love."

Mycroft pulled him close, kissing Greg deeply until Greg wriggled away.

"Mm, go to sleep."

"Worn you out, have I?"

"I'm an old man 'Croft, only got one go in me these days."

"You're such a catch."

"I am, I'm practically a God, my prowess knows no bounds. Now go to bloody sleep."

Mycroft smirked, dropping a cheeky. "Yes Sir." before curling up next to him.

Greg merely opened one eye to glare at him before tucking himself in close.


	10. Chapter 10

**_((I give up attempting to edit these into anything resembling structure if FF is just going to ignore it all.)) _**

* * *

><p>Greg pulled up outside 221b and sighed, freeing his seatbelt and allowing himself a minute to breathe before climbing out the car. He headed reluctantly inside and up to the flat.<p>

"Ah! Lestrade, what could you possibly want here?"

Greg was all set to answer Sherlock, when he saw Mycroft turn around to look. Their eyes met and a barely there smirk settled briefly on Mycroft's lips. A burst of lust shot down to Greg's groin and he bit back a groan.

"... Well I know they're dumbing down the police but this is ridiculous."

Greg managed to look away from Mycroft, only to glare at Sherlock.

"Shut up. I need you to look at something for me."

"I thought you had nothing for me."

"Well that was earlier."

Sherlock smirked. "So what you're saying is you're stuck, again?"

Greg breathed deep, eyes glancing to Mycroft's for a second before answering with an awkward

"Yes."

Mycroft raised his head as he sensed Greg was uncomfortable, and decided to step in.

"Well then, Sherlock. Doesn't that cure this boredom I'm tired of hearing about?"

Sherlock frowned, mouth open to speak as Mycroft shot a look at Greg.

"Yeah. Good point, I'll take that as yes to the help?"

Mycroft stood as Sherlock seemed lost for words. "Very good, Now I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush."

"You're not the only one,"

Mycroft smiled, "Walk you out, Inspector?"

A shiver ran up Greg's back as the term slipped from Mycroft's lips, "Yeah, can do."

John bit back a laugh as the two made to leave, responding in kind to their goodbyes. He waited until the door closed before slipping over to Sherlock.

"Oh cheer up."

He said softly, running a hand through Sherlock's hair before it was shook loose. He merely grinned, and dropped a quick kiss to his forehead.

"You've been dying for some work and don't deny it."

The door had barely closed before Greg found himself pressed up against the wall next to it, Mycroft's hand on his chest as his mouth found Greg's own. They kissed deeply for a while, until Greg managed to push Mycroft back enough to breathe.

"Miss me, Darlin'?"

Mycroft smirked, "Rather a lot, actually. Why... did you not miss me?"

"Course I did," Greg breathed as he pushed their mouths together again.

Mycroft's smirk didn't waver until Greg's tongue found his lip, letting them part as they pressed together again. Greg's hands clutched Mycroft's hips as their heads tilted, Mycroft's own moved to Greg's shoulder, his other still holding his umbrella still at his side, tilting his head away from it as the kiss deepened.

"Oh..."

Greg frowned, and it took a moment for him to realise that noise hadn't come from Mycroft. In fact, Mycroft wasn't even kissing him any more, but was instead looking to Greg's left. Greg followed his gaze only to see John stood in the doorway, staring at them with a bemused smile on his face.

"John... Oh, crap.."

John tried to fight his smile as Greg's eyes closed, hiding his head in Mycroft's shoulder for a moment before realising and standing up straight.

"Greg...it's alright." He opened his eyes to glance awkwardly at John, who merely shrugged a little.

"Really?"

"Yes, wow...You two, that's..."

"Unexpected?"

He looked to Mycroft. "Hah, yeah. That."

"I must agree John, it rather was for us a bit, too."

"Oh, yeah?"

Greg nodded, "yeah... Wasn't exactly, planned or anything..."

John smiled, "When is it ever?"

Greg grinned, "Yeah, good point. Listen, about Sherlock..."

"Yes, we'd rather he didn't know for now."

John looked at the two men. "You really think I could keep this secret from him?"

"If anyone can keep my brother in the dark about something, it'd be you. Just until we know for ourselves what this is."

John shrugged but agreed. "Alright, but if he figures it out..."

"Then you let me know."

He smiled at Greg, "Oh, at once! Now gents, I believe you were meant to be in a rush, and I need to get to my room." Mycroft stepped back, letting John past him to the second flight of stairs.

"Yes. We should be heading off, Goodbye John, thank you for this."

"Yeah, thanks mate. I just don't fancy dealing with him yet, you know?"

John grinned. "Oh I know, alright. Though if you're intent on him not finding out, you should probably reconsider your hook up choices."

Greg looked away as he felt his cheeks heat up, but Mycroft merely smirked. "We'll keep it in mind, see you soon John."


End file.
